


The Ball of Erebor

by LillaMyy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slightly Humourish, Stream of Consciousness, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/pseuds/LillaMyy
Summary: Thorin throws a ball at Erebor in honour of Fíli and Sigrid's betrothal. What ensues is a slightly more complicated affair than the King under the Mountain had assumed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the ones I’ve made up, and I don’t claim that this ever happened. Neither do I get any monetary profit for writing this.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I once saw a fanart somewhere where Thorin was dancing with Bilbo, Fíli with Kíli and Sigrid with Tauriel at a ball and decided to write something about that. However, I can no longer find that picture so I can’t link it here, I just wanted you all to know that this idea did not come wholly from me, but was inspired by someone else’s art.
> 
> Major thanks to inheritanceofgeek for finding this piece of [fan art](http://fyeahfigrid.tumblr.com/post/138482849396/hobbitaliaxcinema-ball-at-dalefamily) that I meant and of course to the artist whoever it was that drew this comic! (:

## The Ball of Erebor

 

“I can’t wear this, it feels weird!” Kíli exclaimed loudly as he was trying on his new outfit for the ball that Thorin had thrown in honour of Fíli and Sigrid’s betrothal.

“Yes you can and you will”, Thorin replied.

“But, uncle, we look totally ridiculous in these!” Fíli joined his brother in their fight against not wearing something that looked like a skirt.

“One last time, it is a kilt and it is customary for the males in the Royal line of Erebor to wear kilts at events like these”, Thorin said feeling a little annoyed at the protests of the brothers.

“But it looks like a skirt!” Kíli whined.

“It is NOT a skirt!” Thorin yelled.

“But it looks like one”, Fíli said silently, and Thorin sighed in despair. It was useless trying to argue with those two when they were in this kind of a mood so he gave up on it.

“Fine, it looks like a skirt, but you’re still going to be wearing them at the ball whether you like it or not”, he said and now it was time for Fíli and Kíli to sigh. They didn’t like it, but as their uncle was the King under the Mountain there really was no use trying to fight it.

 

Hence later that very same night Fíli, Kíli and Thorin entered the ballroom wearing their kilts. The brothers had, however, sworn that if somebody (whoever that might be) even looked at them funny, they would run away from the ball and never return. So far no-one had even noticed them so they began searching for Sigrid and Tauriel who were somewhere in the hall. Fíli was the first to spot the red-haired elf maiden so he nudged Kíli in the right direction before trying to locate his fiancée from the crowd. As he saw the brown-haired human girl enter the ballroom Fíli started making his way towards her. Sigrid looked at his attire but before she had the time to even open her mouth Fíli said:

“Don’t say a word about my skirt. Uncle Thorin said it’s a custom so I had to wear it, but I hate it.”

“Well, I was going to say it looks good on you”, Sigrid replied, and Fíli smiled a little. He wasn’t sure if she was just trying to make him feel better or if she really meant it but he liked the compliment anyway.

 

Meanwhile Kíli had managed to fight his way to Tauriel who looked dashing in her green dress. He had barely told her how her dress made him feel like he wanted to whisk her away from the party into a private corner somewhere and tear that dress away, when the band started playing a tune he’d never heard before.

“Oh, I love this song! Dance with me, Kíli!” Tauriel pleaded and Kíli nodded even though he didn’t think he was that good at dancing. He always stumbled onto his own feet and now he was supposed to dance with a maiden who was much taller than he, so it would be even more difficult, but he wanted to please her so he took Tauriel’s hand and led her to the dancefloor.

 

Thorin was talking with Bilbo when the tune changed and his little hobbit asked if they should join Kíli and Tauriel on the dancefloor. Thorin agreed and led Bilbo by the hand to the floor. Thorin felt a little odd being the only same sex couple dancing but he tried to shake the feeling because he knew that Bilbo wouldn’t mind.

 

Fíli glanced at his uncle’s direction after Sigrid pointed out that they were the only ones of the three Royal couples that were NOT dancing. Thus, Fíli noticed two things at once: one that she was right, they were the only Royal couple still standing and two that his uncle looked a little uncomfortable. So, Fíli took Sigrid by the hand and led her to Kíli and Tauriel and whispered something into his brother’s ear. Immediately Kíli took one good look at Thorin and then let go of Tauriel and turned to his brother. Fíli and Kíli both grinned from ear to ear as they started swaying together in tune with the music. Sigrid and Tauriel were a little amused by the two brothers but neither of them said anything. Tauriel gave her hand to Sigrid and they joined the dancing brothers and thus, Thorin and Bilbo were no longer the only same sex couple on the dancefloor and the King under the Mountain had no reason to feel ashamed anymore.

 

After the ball ended Kíli and Fíli led their escorts into their respective chambers. Outside one room, Fíli kissed Sigrid goodnight and turned to leave, but she stopped him on his tracks.

“I was wondering if you would like to spend the night with me?” Sigrid asked a little shyly at first but seeing Fíli’s expression growing excited she got more confident in the end.

“I would be very delighted to spend the night with you, my lady”, Fíli replied bowing deeply. She curtsied low and then made way for him to get inside her chambers.

Outside the other room, Kíli smiled confidently as Tauriel turned to give him a goodnight kiss.

“Aren’t you going to ask me to stay the night?” he asked and Tauriel laughed.

“What makes you think I want you to stay?” she asked in return.

“Because I know you want to know if I’m wearing anything under my kilt!” he replied winking.

“Well, are you?” Tauriel asked laughing.

“Nope”, Kíli grinned shamelessly wider than ever before. Tauriel laughed and opened the door to her chambers. She turned to face Kíli as she stood on the doorstep.

“Under one condition can you come inside”, she began.

“What’s that condition?” he asked bemused.

“That you’ll throw that kilt away as soon as I close this door”, Tauriel grinned in return.

“Deal!” Kíli yelled and almost ran inside the chamber.

 

Meanwhile Thorin and Bilbo were walking on the wall crest around Erebor. The King under the Mountain was deep in thought and the hobbit walked beside him in silence. He knew that Thorin would open up when he’d gone through whatever it was he was thinking of at that moment. Asking him about it would only silence him up completely so Bilbo simply walked with him hoping beyond hope that Thorin would talk to him.

 

When Bilbo was just about to burst out something, Thorin stopped and turned to face him

“Bilbo”, he said and the hobbit simply looked at him raising his eyebrows.

“I would very much like you to stay here, in Erebor, with me”, Thorin began stuttering. Bilbo looked at him bewildered but didn’t say anything as he knew that he hadn’t stopped because he seemed to be thinking on how to proceed.

“…as my official consort”, Thorin finished his musings and looked Bilbo in the eye.

As Bilbo didn’t say anything for a while Thorin continued.

“Of course you can visit the Shire from time to time, too. But I would like this to be official”, he said pointing to himself and Bilbo.

“I would very much like it”, Bilbo said finally and Thorin sighed in relief. He’d already started picturing himself alone with his feelings when the hobbit had stayed quiet.

“But I do need to visit the Shire before we make this official as I can’t leave young Frodo alone for too long. I know I left him at the Gamgee’s when I came here, but they have their own children to look after, too”, Bilbo began thinking aloud.

“You could always bring Frodo here, he could grow up next to Fíli and Kíli”, Thorin suggested and a gleam came into Bilbo’s eyes.

“Are you serious? Could I really bring young Frodo up here?” he asked.

“Yes, I meant every word I said. I would very much like to have young people around once more and I think having Frodo here would mean the world to Dís, Fíli and Kíli as well. Not to mention Sigrid and Tauriel”, Thorin replied smiling genuinely.

“Well, in that case, that is what we shall do”, Bilbo said smiling himself, too.

“But now I think it is time for us to go to bed”, Thorin said.

“I hope not alone, though”, Bilbo wished and Thorin grinned widely.

“Never alone”, he replied and the two left the wall crest together to walk towards Thorin’s chambers together holding hands.


End file.
